


Burn

by MadameMiz



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMiz/pseuds/MadameMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...the cigarette falls from his parted lips to the floor. Heinz distantly hopes it doesn’t catch the carpet on fire.</p>
<p>He hates that right now, he wouldn’t care if it did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of talk of human!Perry having the typical 40's spy-guy trait of smoking, and then someone mentioned cigarette burns and it was all downhill from there.

Heinz shivers, shirt and signature lab coat long discarded, and Perry gazes down at him through eyes half-lidded, a lit cigarette hanging lazily from his lips. He’s pinned in one of his living room chairs by the weight of the agent straddling his legs, and the low evening light filtering in through the window casts dark shadows across everything.

He hates cigarettes. He hates the smell, the way they flavor a person’s mouth (Perry’s mouth), the way ash tends to get in his eyes and hair when he’s this close. It’s a disgusting, filthy vice and he hates it.

More than anything, though, he hates how much he anticipates the burn. Heinz can’t stand the faint hiss that escapes his lips, the way his eyes screw shut and his toes curl when Perry shoves the lit end of the stick into the skin of his shoulder.

It shouldn’t feel so good to be hurt like this, and he despises himself for gripping Perry’s hips, for desperately pulling the other man closer, when his flesh screams out in pain.

When he opens his eyes, Perry gives him a tiny, private smile that is, somehow, the most obscene thing he’s ever witnessed.

The agent, of course, looks completely unfazed. Not a teal hair out of place, not a single article of clothing rumpled. His breathing is even, steady. But it’s just a touch too fast, too carefully paced, and with their hips smashed together in the tiny chair, he can tell the calmness is a facade.

Heinz wants very badly to retaliate, to make Perry look as disheveled as he feels, but then the man leans down and presses his lips to the fresh burn on his shoulder and his thoughts fly out the window. Cool lips and a cooler tongue calm his burning skin, and he knows soon enough it’ll just be another scar in his growing collection. He’s pressed back into the chair completely now and Perry’s flush against him, chest to chest, stomach to stomach. There’s no room to move, barely room to breathe. His entire world has been reduced to the small, smoke-filled space they currently occupy.

It’s almost dark, now, and when Perry pulls back to relight his cigarette, to give them both a chance to catch their breath, the glow of the lighter sets his face in stark relief. He watches the man inhale, and squirms against him when the humid smoke is exhaled against his ear. When Perry moves away Heinz is focused again, momentarily, on the agent’s lips as he takes another drag, and he loathes the ridiculous pang of jealously he feels as Perry sucks in the smoke.

Perry meets his eyes and grins at what he seems in them, and Heinz wonders if his face is so easy to read. He covers his embarrassment by digging his fingers into Perry’s hips and grinds the man down, down, into him. The groan this elicits from the agent sends a wave of something hot and primal straight to the pit of his stomach. Perry’s hands are in his hair, gripping, pulling, and the cigarette falls from his parted lips to the floor. Heinz distantly hopes it doesn’t catch the carpet on fire.

He hates that right now, he wouldn’t care if it did.

It’s too much. His nose burns from the smoke, his shoulder’s sore, and he can only breathe in quick, stuttered gasps. They’ve sailed merrily past point of no return.

He’s about ten seconds away from doing something he’ll loathe himself for in the morning, though his fingers are far ahead of his brain, ghosting over the button of Perry’s trousers. He catches the man’s clouded eyes and glances questioningly toward the bedroom door.

The hungry, foul-tasting kiss he gets in return tells him that no, that won’t be necessary. They’ll manage just fine where they are.

And Heinz hates that it wouldn’t even be the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this. I'm so sorry.


End file.
